


boring things

by alllusion



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Fluff, Happy Ending, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alllusion/pseuds/alllusion
Summary: Hanji smiles a little, evoking something long forgotten in Levi's soul. She quietly talks about her future plans and shares her thoughts.  He thinks that he will give everything, if only she again talked about her ingenious conclusions about the study of titans.
Relationships: Levi & Hange Zoë, Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	boring things

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [о скучных вещах](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/756522) by рыжий чорт. 



> This work was translated from Russian, the original can be found here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10397617

Hanji closes the door behind him leading to the office where the commanders of the military units conferred a couple of minutes ago.

— You have changed.

Levi now always followed her wherever she went, as if him, not Jean, was appointed her new assistant.

— Like all of us, war doesn't make anyone look good, — Hanji shook her head.

— But your face is still beautiful, — Levi retorts.

She shudders at the unaccustomed feeling

— Even without an eye?

— Don't think about that shit.

Hanji smiles a little, evoking something long forgotten in Levi's soul. She quietly talks about her future plans and shares her thoughts. He thinks that he will give everything, if only she again talked about her ingenious conclusions about the study of titans.

— Do you think about anything in general, besides politics?

She considers the answer, looking up at the ceiling.

— Strictly speaking, it turns out that no.

She's starting to look like Erwin, and he definitely doesn't like it.

— Sorry, I won't bother you with these boring things anymore.

Hanji spreads his hands, but Levi takes her by one of them and pulls something out of his pocket as she tries to figure out what he’s up to.

— I would really like you to fill my head with boring things for the rest of my life.

And puts the ring on her ring finger.

— I ... wait ... what? — it seemed from the side that she seemed to have stopped breathing for a moment, for some reason examining her hand, which Levi was still holding.

The ring was simple, inexpensive, if it were not so, Hanji would have been even more surprised and most definitely would not breathe on it, because the payments to the scouts were by no means high. And yet it looked such an unaffordable luxury against the backdrop of their lives.

Levi continued to wait in silence, but a small smile appeared on his lips as he watched her reaction.

— When I first entered the reconnaissance, everyone joked at me that if I did marry, it would only be a titan, but you, - Hanji slyly narrowed her eyes, - undoubtedly better.

He rolls his eyes theatrically, clucking his tongue, but she notices the slight grin on his face.

— I’m ready to stuff your head with boring things all your life, — Hanji interlaces their fingers, gently squeezing and feeling a slight and pleasant pain from the ring, — if it was important for you to hear that.

— Whatever you say is important.

After these words, for some reason a tear rolls down her cheek.

— Well, you just don’t start to cry, - Levi takes a small handkerchief out of his breast pocket with his free hand and wipes the wet trail left from tears.

— I will assume that you will not wash it and will keep it in this pocket.

— Oi-oi, do you seriously think that I will keep this shit? — Levi asks, surprised. — You think correctly.

Arm in arm, they leave the government building.

— I would really like to ask you why you did it now?

Because it looks like a feast during a plague.

Levi decided because it would help them feel less alone and give them strength and meaning to move on. Because he had wanted for a long time, but he could not find the right time. Because he saw with his own eyes how one person did not have time to confess.

But to say this is not enough courage, so the answer will be one short kiss, for the sake of which he stands up on his toes, and she bends down a little. And perhaps it explains it better than any words.

After the war, they settle down near the sea, which they previously wanted to get to. They go ashore in the evenings to watch the sunset.

Learning to live with deep wounds in your soul is incredibly difficult, but together with your loved one is much easier.


End file.
